


A Fool's Kiss

by devil



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aran Ryan and Don Flamenco have some fun in a janitor’s closet.  How does someone like Aran talk someone as beautiful and perfect as Don into hooking up with him? You’ve got me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool's Kiss

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Don Flamenco growls as his face is assaulted with sloppy what he believes are supposed to be kisses from Aran. It’s like having a Bulldog drool on him. The man’s hands are all over him, pulling and yanking on his clothing, trying to get his shirt open. Here he was, the great Don Flamenco, in a janitors closet with the trashiest rat alive.

“Ya wanna take yer chances findin’ some girl who’s already this willin’? I know ya think yer good, but are ya that good?” Ryan whispers into his ear. His hot breath tickles. He bites down hard on his earlobe and laughs when Don just sneers in response. “Didn’t think so.”

“Just get it over with.” Don squeezes his eyes shut, wishing he could pretend it was someone else, the man smelled like he lived in a zoo, though. There was a silver lining. For as disgusting as he is, Ryan seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Once he was done drooling all over him and finally opens his shirt. Ryan latches onto his neck, sucking and licking on him. There was going to be a mark there later. Ryan makes some joke about him tasting like perfume, but Don ignores it.

The other man grabs him by his hips, and pulls him in closer, grinding their clothed groins together. Don hisses, grabbing onto one of the shelves behind him. A can of something falls and clatters to the floor. He moves along with Ryan, arching his back somewhat. Just some dry humping and attention to his neck was making his toes curl.   
He feels a little ashamed as he lets out a groan.

“Get to it. Don’t waste my time.”

“Meeting someone else in here?” Ryan moves off his neck. There’s a thin trail of saliva connecting his flesh and his lips. Ryan licks his lips, then plants kisses down his chest, down to his belt. He slowly undoes his zipper. Don inhales, throwing his head back, and rolling his hips.

“Come on.” He grits out, wanting, needing to feel the man’s lips wrapped around him. Ryan just teases, though. Biting the elastic of his boxers, and letting go. He licks his way back up to his neck.

“One more thing,” Aran breaths, dragging him into a kiss, and grinding against him again.

“I didn’t expect you to be so into foreplay.” Don manages to pant out before he’s forced back into the kiss. It’s sloppy, and their saliva gets all over each other. Don, who hates messes, doesn’t mind for once.

One of Ryan’s arms wraps around him, holding him even closer while they grind into each other. His other hand tangles itself into the man’s hair, grabbing a fistful of it. Don’s too into the moment to care, until he feels a sudden breeze of air at the top of his head.

Without warning, Ryan breaks away from him, his toupee in hand. “Well, wasn’t this fun Don? I really gotta go now.” He winks, giving him a mock salute with the hand he holds the toupee with, and then bolts out the door with a manic laugh.

Don slowly reaches to the top of his head, feeling the bald spot. His brows furrow and his nostrils flare, ready to chase the man down, until he remembers people are going to see him if he leaves this closet. Fuming and unsure of what else to do, Don kicks a bucket, not realizing it’s full of mop water. It sloshes all over his pant and he screams. 

Aran Ryan was fucking dead the next time he saw him.


End file.
